Meeting Beorn/Going threw the Dark Forest/Rescued by the Ga'Hoole Guardians
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends meet Beorn in Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. The scene shows Yuna and her Company being chased. Princess Yuna: Come on! Snowdrop: I don't see any Pure Ones anywhere! Prince Jeremiah: I see Pure Ones! Thunder Spectrum: Let's keep moving! Sunbeam: I think I see a big bear out here! Blue Star: Uh... Hello. Stary: I don't think that bear is glad to see us! Zeñorita Cebra: Run! Nyx: I hope he's not hungry! Snowdrop: Where to? Princess Skyla: Look! a Shed! Princess Yuna: We'll be safe there! Dipper Pines: Yeah! Perfect! And they got inside and shut the door. Dusty Crophopper: Who was that? Master Eon: That was our host. His name is Beorn and he's a skin changer. Laval: A skin changer? Kai: So, He's a man who changes into a bear. Master Eon: Yes, In his bear form, He is very dangerous. But as human, He can be reasoned with. Ishani: I hope he'll become human soon. Dusty Crophopper: Me too. Princess Skyla: We better keep our eyes out. That night, Beorn transform into human as Yuna awoke. The Journals glowed normally. Beorn: Who's in here? Princess Yuna: Um.... Hi. Beorn: Are you the one called, Princess Yuna, Daughter of Luna, Niece of Celestia, Granddaughter of Solar Flare and Great Granddaughter of Lunarlight? Princess Yuna: Yes. Beorn: The Journals of yours. Princess Yuna: I know, They glow not too often. The next morning, Everyone has a conservation with Beorn. Snowdrop: Well, That sure is great morning welcoming. Beorn: Tell me, Prince Edmond, Son of Thomas. Why is Shan-Yu and Metal Beak hunting you? Prince Edmond: Something to do with my father. Beorn: My people were the first to live in the mountain of Erabor, Before the orcs came down from the north. Azog the Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work you understand, But for sport, Caging skin changers and torturing them seem to used him. Prince Edmond: There were others like you? Beorn: Once there were many. Princess Yuna: And where are they now? Beorn: Now, There is only one. You need to reach the mountain of Orionis before the full moon. Master Eon: The very night exactly, Yes. Beorn: You are running out of time. Golden Queen: Which is why we must go through the dark forest. Beorn: Darkness always lies beyond that forest. Fowl things creep beneath their trees. They is an alliance between the Pure Ones, The Huns and the Dark Tribes. I would not venture there except in great need. Especially for the Journals. Master Eon: We will head to Ga'Hoole. It is the only safe place. Beorn: Safe? For as long as you all live, But it matters not. Prince Edmond: What do you mean, Beorn? Beorn: The skies are swarming with Pure Ones and the Bat Tribe on the search. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. In the dark forest, There was dangerous things lurking. The Journals glows danger. Beorn: Be careful out there. The Dark forest is crawling with danger. Prince Edmond: We will and thanks, Beorn. Master Eon: I must go as well. I must meet with Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar, Pallando and Star Swirl. Yuna, Can you and your friends handle yourselves on your own in the mean time with your company? Princess Yuna: Yeah, We'll be okay. Master Eon: Good luck. So, Yuna and her friends and their company continued through the dark forest. Snowdrop: I don't see anything. Roger: I don't even know if we are close to Orionis or not. Laval: We must keep moving before any dangers come to us. Princess Yuna: Eris, I think I have an idea. Eris: What do you have in mind? Princess Yuna: We'll fly for a better view and we'll know how close we're getting. Eris: Sounds good to me. So, Yuna and Eris took the sky and viewed how close they are. Princess Yuna: Look at all the moths! Eris: I know, And look, There's a pathway that will lead to Orionis! Princess Yuna: Let's go tell the others. Eris: Yes, Let's. Suddenly, There was an encounter of Giant Spiders. Jay: Guys! Cole: Giant Spider Attack! Zane: Get them away from me! Laval: They are so uncool! Nya: Help! Jay: We're Dead! Then, Out of nowhere. Snowdrop: What was that? Hoot Loop: It's the Guardians of Ga'Hoole! Twilight: Hang on, Ponies! Gylfie: Help is on the way! Soren: We were starting to worry! Digger: I everyone alright? Dusty Crophopper: We're okay. Princess Yuna: Thanks to you and the rest and the guardians, Soren. Ishani: (rubs her belly) We can't really thank you enough. Soren: We're just glad you're all safe. Nyx: Yeah. Zeñorita Cebra: But there'll be more of them out there. Otulissa: What were you all doing out here? Princess Yuna: We were trying to get to Orionis. Dusty Crophopper: And fight Malefor. Ezylryb: Well, The dark forest is certainly no place for young foals like yourselves. Come, We'll take you to Ga'Hoole where it's safe. Princess Yuna: I hope my Mama isn't worried about me. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225